Not applicable
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for cutting through low-density flexible material such as non-rigid FIBERGLAS duct-liner insulation by pre-compressing the material using a rotary cutting milling tool to cut the material and supporting the material on a semi-rigid base that allows the milling tool to pass through it with minimal damage to the base. The fiber mass of FIBERGLAS material can be easily compressed and upon release returns to its original fiber mass shape.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,958; 4,792,657; 5,044,235; 5,208,440; and, 5,460,067. None of the above patents relate to pre-compression of a flexible material and cutting it with a rotary cutting tool.
The invention incorporates a spherical density conversion head to compress the flexible fiber material to convert it to a higher density.
The problems of cutting low-density non-rigid material such as FIBERGLAS insulation by use of a spherical density conversion head and a rotary cutting milling tool are not solved by the prior art. An apparatus and method is disclosed herein for cutting sheets of non-rigid fiber material such as FIBERGLAS duct-liner insulation for air conditioning and the like is carried out by converting the non-rigid fiber material to a semi-rigid material through compression, prior to cutting. According to the preferred embodiment of the invention, sheets of a low density semi-rigid artificial turf material, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,352; 3,940,522; 4,007,307; 4,426,415; and 5,601,886, are placed on a table of a milling machine and a sheet of, or sheets of a low density flexible fiber material are placed on the low density semi-rigid artificial turf material. The sheets of low-density flexible fiber material are then compressed to a semi-rigid state in the region where they are to be cut or milled.
The downward pressure of the machine compresses the flexible fiber FIBERGLAS duct liner insulation to a semi-rigid and non-tangled state and the semi-rigid materials may be cut or milled simultaneously when pressing the material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of simultaneously cutting flexible low-density fiber FIBERGLAS duct-liner insulation by converting the low density fiber material to a semi-rigid state and cutting the material by means of a rotary milling tool.
It is another object of the present invention to compress a fibrous or flexible fiber material and cut the compressed material by means of a rotary cutter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved process of cutting flexible fiber materials by compressing the material and simultaneously cutting the material by means of a rotary cutter in combination with a vacuum system for waste material collection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved machine for cutting flexible fiber materials.
With the above and other objects in view, the present invention consists of the combination and arrangement of parts hereinafter more fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawing and more particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that changes may be made in the form, size, proportions and minor details of construction without departing from the spirit or sacrificing any of the advantages of the invention.